Everywhere You Go
by BubblyBabe
Summary: Two best friends travel to England for school, not even knowing who One Direction when they are bombarded in the airport bathroom. Niall Horan/OC Harry Styles/OC Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer Zayn Malik/Perrie Edwards
1. Moments

**First ever fanfiction, hope you like it.  
**-**Co-written with my best friend, MissDarkDisaster.**

**Title: Everywhere You Go.**

**Summary: Two best friends travel to England for school, not even knowing who One Direction when they are bombarded in the airport bathroom. Niall Horan/OC Harry Styles/OC Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer Zayn Malik/Perrie ?**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer; Any respective characters noticed in this story, do not belong to me, at all, I do, however own the created characters for this story. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter One: Moments

Heathrow Airport was known to be a busy place, the two Australian girls, who just stepped off of a sixteen hour flight from Sydney, knew that, but something was different today, both of them could feel it, there was a buzz travelling through the teenage girls huddling and singing some random, upbeat, preppy song.

Both girls had left the cool winters of their home to the slightly warmer summer of England, both choosing to continue their studies at UCL, University College London.

Thea Anderson was the taller of the two girls standing at a still fairly small height of five-foot-five, she had flaming red hair that resembled the colour of a fire truck, it fell in between her shoulder blades in soft waves, with thick choppy side bangs, her eyes were a dark, chocolate colour framed with thick lashes, her lips were full and always a shade of red that was just darker than her hair, her make-up was always dark, thick bands of dark charcoal eyeliner coated both her lower and upper lids and a thick application on waterproof mascara, to see Thea without these two things was like watching a dog walk on two legs, it was natural for her,

Thea mainly stuck with the whole gothic couture, dark clothes, corsets and tall boots, the style was very modern and up to date but it was never bright, unlike Raea's.

Raea Hanson, or as everyone called her, Rae, stood at five-foot-three, although she was short, she never complained like most people did, she was happy with her height, her hair, although just as outrageous as Thea's was longer falling to her mid back in soft ringlets, it was a soft bubble gum pink colour with very vibrant aqua-ish blue through the fringe which fell into her left eye constantly, her eyes are a hazel-green framed with thick rimmed glasses that resembled ray-bans, her eyes, like Thea's, were never without thick eyeliner coating her waterlines and lashes coated in mascara, her lips were rounded, her bottom lip just that little bit thicker than the top, were constantly changing colour, she never wore the same shade for more than a day,

Her style was more modern and bright, rainbow colours, she wore suspenders and bobby socks sometimes, and she had mountains of tie-dyed fabric, superhero Tee's, Converse, Toms, shorts and mammoth amounts of skinny jeans, tights and leggings.

The two girls looked like they clashed and wouldn't even begin to get along but they did, they were almost sisters, the two had met in seventh grade, both sharing a Language class, English class and Drama class, they sat together laughing at the stares they got.

Since then the two girls have been inseparable, every weekend they had sleepovers, watching movies, eating junk food and chatting about boys, celebrities and on and on. Week days they had school, sometimes they'd meet halfway and walk together, and they just didn't get sick of each other.

So now both girls stood in the English airport bathroom, fixing up their hair and make-up, they both had dragged their small carry on suitcases from the plane with them as everything else they needed was shipped to their dorm at UCL, Rae was sitting, cross-legged on the counter between the two sinks fixing her eye make-up, while her glasses sat atop her head, Thea had began messily braiding her hair down the left side of the neck before stealing Rae's mascara.

The two girls were suddenly startled, thankfully they were only cleaning up the make-up on the bench and what not, Rae was still perched on the counter fluffing her curls, trying to gain some volume in her naturally spiralled locks, Thea glanced at the sound, it was the door slamming shut, they hadn't heard the screaming teens outside the bathroom, but there stood five boys around the age of the two girls and incredibly good looking, one was tall with a mop of sandy brown curls and a freckled neck, another was just a tad shorter than the first with a side swept fringe and slight spiked hair, a shade or two darker than the first, the third boy had his hair perfectly quaffed up a piercing in left ear, skin a darker shade than the others, the shortest of the group had pale skin and blonde hair spiked up and the most piercing blue eyes that Thea had seen, but the one that caught her eye the most was the boy with chocolate brown curls and vibrant emerald green eyes,

Rae stopped fluffing her hair and looked at the intruders who had turned the lock and leant against the wall with a sigh of relief,

The two girls just stared in disbelief, I mean who wouldn't? There were five gorgeous guys standing in the female bathroom

"Uh, you do realise that this is the ladies bathroom, right?" The pink and blue haired girl asked them, causing the boys to just stare at two outrageous looking best friends,

"Is it?" The boy with the blonde hair and bright blue eyes questioned, the two girls nodded, "Uh, you're not screaming?"

"Should we be?" Thea piped up, the boys just all looked at the two girls strangely, Thea and Raea just looked at each other with a shrug "I'm Thea,"

"Raea," The boys nodded at the bubbly response of the nerdy looking girl, the boys had to admit she could pull the look off, same with Thea; she could make the _Goth_ look, look amazing.

"Harry, Harry Styles" the cute, younger boy with dark chocolate curls said with a dimpled smile,

"Zayn Malik," the darker boy with the black quaffed hair said, the confusion clear on his face, _why didn't these girls recognise us?_ He thought.

"Liam Payne" Liam was the tall kid with the freckled neck and squinty-eyed smile

"Louis Tomlinson" the boy with the bright red pants and suspenders over a white striped shirt, bounding over to the two girls and giving them a cuddle, his bright and happy attitude was infectious as the girls gave into the stranger, "I like your shoes," he said to the girl on the counter, Raea glanced down at her feet which were now dangling over the edge and gave a chuckle as she seen the knee high black converse hi-tops with pink laces,

"Thanks" She giggled, she could help but look behind the tall boy in front of her, she gave a little jump off of the counter

"God, you are tiny," The blonde boy, the one that couldn't take his eyes off of her "I'm Niall Horan" he said with a nod,

"Yes, she is quite a small height, what of it?" Thea asked, giving a small glare, she was protective of the smaller girl, even though she could take care of herself.

"Nothing," all the boys added quickly

"T, back off, I'm a short ass, everyone knows this," Rae added quietly, her eyes locked with the blonde haired blue eyed boy, before her eyes darted back to Thea,

"So you don't recognise us?" Zayn asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his varsity styled jacket,

"No, sorry?" Rae said, a small disappointed frown, Thea nodded.

"We're One Direction," The boys all proudly exclaimed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :)**


	2. What Makes You Beautiful

**First ever fanfiction, hope you like it.  
**-**Co-written with my best friend, MissDarkDisaster.**

**Title: Everywhere You Go.**

**Summary: Two best friends travel to England for school, not even knowing who One Direction when they are bombarded in the airport bathroom. Niall Horan/OC Harry Styles/OC Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer Zayn Malik/Perrie Edwards**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer; Any respective characters noticed in this story, do not belong to me, at all, I do, however own the created characters for this story. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Thea stood there, blankly blinking at the five boys in front of her, Rae had her head cocked to the side, much like a confused puppy,

"Um, One Direction? Oh Em Gee" Thea stutters out before screaming like a fan girl, the boys suddenly surprised at her, but were a little apprehensive when Raea started to giggle and scream as well, when the girls caught each other's eyes, stopped and then turned to the boys who were now standing awkwardly "So, um what is One Direction?" Thea finished, causing the blonde, Niall to laugh boyishly at the two girls,

Raea couldn't help but smile at the sight of them, Louis, the boy in suspenders, was keeled over at the waist, his hands on his knees chortling away with Niall, who was leaning against his back, Harry, the curly headed boy had his dimpled smile holding up a giggling, squinty-eyed Liam and Zayn, who chucked next to them.

The girls couldn't help but smile at the laughing boys; they weren't like any other boys they knew.

"So, uh, yeah? You're famous?" Raea asked, her voice clouded with confusion,

"Yeah, you could say that, we debut at number one in the U.K and top ten in America with our first single," Liam said, his voice calm and deep,

"Oh, well, we are sorry, but we don't have a clue as to who you guys are," Thea added, Rae nodding along, "But you guys seem pretty cool, hang on?"

"Yeah?" Niall piped up, his accent thick and dreamy to Rae's ears, she smiled small at the sound,

"Why exactly are you in a female bathroom in Heathrow Airport?"

"We were avoiding the fans, they caught sight and we were mobbed, we ducked for cover," Louis said standing in between the two girls, wrapping his arms around their shoulders with a bright smile, "It's not that we don't love our fans, because we really do, it's just that they are a bit much today,"

"Loud?" Thea asked catching all the boys nod,

"Oh, yeah I don't think I could ever handle that, it's seems so much" Rae added in a small voice,

"It's not something we really deal with, you know? We kind of just go with it and make sure none of us gets big heads," Harry said, sweeping his hands over his fringe pushing it out of his eyes, revealing his vibrant green orbs to Thea, who turn a subtle shade of pink, Rae, having caught the taller girls reaction, giggled.

Rae, adjusted her glasses before running her hand through her fringe, as she watched two of the boys sink to the floor, against the wall, Liam and Zayn, as they got comfortable

"So," Zayn started as he watched as the boys slowly followed his and Liam's actions, knowing they wouldn't be leaving any time soon, the two girls looked at each other before glancing at the ground beneath them before sitting crossed legged in front or the boys, "What's with the hair?" he finished

"What do you mean?" Thea asked, the defensive tone returned,

"I mean, like, why did you change it, because it is definitely not natural," Zayn quickly added

"Oh, well I got really bored of my hair, so I thought let's do it, and Rae here likes to be different" Thea told them,

"Yeah, I got bored, went and bought some bleach and dye, and went crazy,"

"Well, I don't know about the others, but it looks really good, both of you," Louis added, the boys chorusing with their agreements, "Are your glasses real glasses or like fakes?"

"Real,"

"What about you guys, this just isn't about us," Thea jumped in, "Birthdays?"

"Christmas Eve, like no joke" Louis said happily

"Twelfth of January," Zayn told the girls with a smile

"Oh, that's two days before me," Rae exclaimed, making the boys chuckle

"I am the thirteenth of September," Niall added smiling at the pink haired girl, catching her green-hazel eyes causing her to turn a pale shade of pink,

"I'm the thirteenth of June," Thea added,

"Twenty-ninth of August," Liam smiled

"Did you know you were probably a Christmas baby, your parents had sex on Christmas most likely, they got you out of it" Raea added in, in a very nonchalant voice, this caused all of them to burst out into belly rolling laughter, none of the boys were expecting that comment from such an innocent looking girl.

"Well, I was born on the first of February," Harry in a deep, elongated Cheshire accent mentioned casually, still smiling from before,

"Have any tattoos?" Rae asked, wondering if any of these boys were brave enough, Zayn smiled shyly and Harry did too,

"I have seven, Yin Yang symbol," He showed us the side of his right wrist, "a hand with crossed fingers, for good luck" Zayn lifted his right arm to show us the tattoo on his forearm, "I have my grandfathers name in Arabic, which is Walter, on my right pec, a playing card just below it on my stomach, it has my initials in the crown, A microphone on the inside of my wrist, I had the Chinese born lucky symbol, but I got it covered with a heart, I have a silver fern on the back of my neck and an inscription for all my fans saying: _Be true to who you are"_ Zayn said naming all his tattoo's

"Mine aren't as impressive, but I have a star on my bicep, one point for each member of One Direction," Harry said,

"Awh" Both girls breathed,

"And I have _Won't stop 'till we Surrender, _underneath" Harry finished "What about you two?"

"I have the Ancient Egyptian Eye of Protection on the back of my neck," Thea told the boys as Rae stood up,

"My Grandmother's name on the back of my neck, when she passed, Nanna, for my dad's mother, on my wrist, a wiccan symbol of protection, the pentagram, on my lower back," Raea told them all,

"Why the signs of protection?" Liam asked, he wasn't too keen on tattoos but he does believe that everyone has their choices,

"We got them on our sixteenth birthday, our parents weren't happy, but we have been best friends since we were thirteen and we just wanted to get something together, we chose protection symbols mainly because we are into the supernatural sort of stuff, but we couldn't decided on one we both liked so we picked the ones with the same meaning," Thea said, watching as her best friend placed her glasses on the counter top as she rubbed her face tiredly and yawned,

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she noticed everyone start to yawn as well,

"It's okay, where are you guys headed after this?" Louis asked

"We were staying in a hotel tonight and heading to our dorm at UCL, but..." Thea looked at her iPhone, "We missed check in, so looks like we are staying here for the night,"

"Awh, are you joking?" Rae asked "I look so bad,"

"You look fine," Niall and Thea exclaimed together, causing the pink haired girl to laugh,

"Well, you could always stay with us; we'd just have to talk to Paul?" Harry piped up,

The two girls were stunned by the offer, what were they going to do?

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Reviews/Comments, favourites, and any other alerts are greatly apprieciated :) **


	3. Stole My Heart

**First ever fanfiction, hope you like it.  
**-**Co-written with my best friend, MissDarkDisaster.**

**Title: Everywhere You Go.**

**Summary: Two best friends travel to England for school, not even knowing who One Direction when they are bombarded in the airport bathroom. Niall Horan/OC Harry Styles/OC Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer Zayn Malik/Perrie Edwards**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer; Any respective characters noticed in this story, do not belong to me, at all, I do, however own the created characters for this story. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter Three: Stole My Heart

Niall watched as Rae brushed the dust, dirt and whatever else was on her pale blue tights off, she straightened her sweater to where it hung loosely off of her body and grasped the ends on the sleeves in her hands, this caused her left shoulder to be visible,

"Are you guys sure?" She asked, in response, Harry whipped his phone from his back pocket, quickly dialling Pauls number,

"_Harry, boys where are you?"_ the deep masculine voice from the phone rang out of the speaker for everyone in the small bathroom to hear, the owner of the voice sounded worried

"We are in a female bathroom, locked in, with two girls who also cannot get out because of our fans," Harry replied to Paul

"_Are you okay? All of you, the girls?" _

"Yes, we are okay Paul, the girls too, we were wondering, they seemed to have missed check in at the hotel they were staying in tonight, because of us, we were wondering if they could kick back with us, we have been with them for half an hour, if they were going to cause any harm, they would have already,"

"_I suppose, girls, can you hear me?_"

"Yeah," Thea answered watching as Rae leant her head against the wall closing her eyes,

"_Okay, I want you two to stay with the boys and we shall try to get you out of there soon," _Paul finished with a quick bye to the room, before hanging up, it was suddenly silent except for the steady breathing of Rae, who had official zonked out,

"She must be tired," Louis mentioned in a whisper, Thea nodded,

"Yeah, she hasn't slept for a good thirty-six hours, she's been so excited to come to England, we start school in a week,"

"What are you going to school for?" Harry asked, all of them still whispering, as not the wake the girl who, now rested her head on Niall's shoulder, Niall had an arm wrapped around the girls waist as he leant against the wall with her,

"I am taking an Ancient History major, and a minor in Human Studies, sleepy head over there is Majoring in Photography and a minor in Dance with a side class of French, she hates having free time,"

"I'm sure we could occupy your free time," Harry added with a wink, his flirty side was beginning to show, even in everyone's sleepy state, they all managed to laugh at the curly haired boy,

"So, because she is asleep how about we continue with our game?" Zayn asked, just as he went to open his mouth Rae started mumbling something in her sleep,

"Jellybeans... stop chasing me," She continued to mumbled as the boys and Thea laugh quietly, Niall smiled pulling the tiny girl closer to his body,

"Okay, she talks in her sleep, sometimes it's French, it can be rather entertaining," Thea told them, "Okay then, favourite movie?"

"Mine is _Love Actually_," Harry said,

"He cries in the wedding scene," Louis whisper-yelled, "I like _Grease_, I played Danny in a school play,"

"I'm a child, I love the _Toy Story Trilogy_, it has an amazing story line," Liam told them with a light blush on his cheeks,

"You and Rae will get on well, she absolutely adores Disney and Pixar movies, but we both love horrors," Thea smiled

"I like the comedies so it has to be the _Anchorman_ for me," Niall told them quietly, so not to wake the sleeping girl,

"_The Matrix_, it's just a great concept and entertaining," Zayn told them,

"Favourite candy?" Liam asked Thea,

"I adore starburst jelly babies and gobstoppers, Rae loves red frogs and Zappo lolly pops,"

"Zappo lolly pops?" Niall asked

"Yeah, they are like sour chews, but the lolly pops aren't as sour and they turn your mouth violent shades of red, purple, green or blue,"

"So she likes to suck?" Zayn chirped up with a wink,

Thea laughed along with the boys, before shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head, little did the others notice that Niall's head moved to lean against Raea's as he also drifted off to sleep,

"Well, isn't that adorable?" Liam giggled, taking a photo of the two of them,

"She's never like this, I guess she feels comfortable, I know I do, you guys are just normal, I would of thought you'd be up-tight pricks,"

"We are just normal guys, having the time of our lives," Harry told her, nudging her with his left shoulder,

"Okay, so who is the best cook?"

"Harry can make the fajitas, other than that none of us really, we out a lot like Nando's, McDonalds," Zayn mentioned just as his phone started blaring some sort of Chris Brown song,

"Sorry, it's Perrie... Hello?" He answers, "Yeah, we are a little stuck at the moment, bombarded into a bathroom at the airport... yeah we will be there as soon as possible. Bye, yeah I love you too," We listened to Zayn's one-sided conversation,

"Okay, that leads me to my next question, who has girlfriends?"

"Liam, Zayn and I do, Harry and Niallers are single," Louis said, "I've been with my girlfriend, Eleanor, for close to nine months now,"

"I've been with Danielle for eighteen months," Liam added with a wide smile on his face,

"I've been with Perrie for a good, three months?" Zayn questioned, "What about you two?" This question caused the quiet Harry to perk up, now sitting straighter, listening closely,

"I broke up with mine, three weeks after I found out about England, wasn't that big of a deal, it was mutual, Rae on the other hand, hasn't had a boyfriend since eighth grade," Thea said, "Which is why I don't get why she is like this, she shy's away from guys a lot,"

"Well Niall wouldn't hurt her if you two chose to stick around for a while," Harry said, hinting at the fact that he still wanted the girls to hang around them, all the other boys except for Niall nodded

"It'd be alright with me," Thea said, after mentioning that, there was a knock at the door,

"Boys it's me, it's safe, bring the girls," Paul said through the door, Liam gently shook Niall's shoulder till he was awake, he glanced at Rae before shaking her gently,

"She is not getting up anytime soon," Liam shrugged, lifting the tiny girl into his arm as Niall grabbed her bad, his own and Liam's as they headed out into the nearly deserted airport.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Reviews/Comments, favourites, and any other alerts are greatly apprieciated :) **


	4. More Than This

**First ever fanfiction, hope you like it.  
**-**Co-written with my best friend, MissDarkDisaster.**

**Title: Everywhere You Go.**

**Summary: Two best friends travel to England for school, not even knowing who One Direction when they are bombarded in the airport bathroom. Niall Horan/OC Harry Styles/OC Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer Zayn Malik/Perrie Edwards**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer; Any respective characters noticed in this story, do not belong to me, at all, I do, however own the created characters for this story. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter Four: More Than This

Liam lifted the small girl into his arms, she was so tiny, almost childlike, she was light, almost as if he was carrying a backpack in his arms, she moved a small amount into Liam, he placed her into the black van that the others had crowded into.

Thea and Harry were seated together, Harry was seated by the window on the left, Thea in the middle and a free seat next to her, opposite them on the back of the driver's seat was Louis, followed by Niall in the middle and Rae, who Liam placed next her to Niall, Liam who took the spare seat next to Thea then Zayn on the side in between Rae and Liam.

Rae, still asleep, rolled her neck, causing her head to fall onto Niall's shoulder, Thea, who was wide awake, watched her best friend from where her head rested comfortably on Harry's shoulder.

Louis watched as two of his four best friends, supported these girls, he noticed that Niall had an arm wrapped around the small pink haired girl's waist, he couldn't help but smile at the sight, Harry had an arm wrapped around Thea's shoulder, giggling at something they were talking about,

"So, we have an interview tomorrow afternoon at two," Harry spoke up, breaking the minimal silence in the sleek, leather interior van, "I was thinking, we could hang with the girls around the apartment until then, then drop them off at the dorms on the way?" Harry asked, the boys shrugged and nodded,

"But, we may need to borrow some clothes, because we literally thought we would be going to the dorms tomorrow morning and we didn't bother packing clothes, we have pyjama's, that's it," Thea told them

"That's fine," Louis told them

"We are here," Paul told them as the car stopped with a jolt, causing the sleeping girl to wake with a start,

"I'm awake," She almost yelled, causing Thea to laugh,

"Well, that's a pity, this hunk of man was going to carry you to the room," Zayn said with a giggle while patting on Liam's chest, causing Rae to turn a dark red, and the guys to laugh.

"How about we go up and watch a movie?" Niall asked everyone, who all nodded and slowly followed Louis to the room, top floor, floor fourteen, room eight, the boy in stripes opened the door to the large, clean room

"Home, well, Apartment, Sweet Apartment," He said with a large smile, the girls laughed at his antics,

"Well, how about we get changed and then watch a film?" Rae asked,

"Yeah, okay the bathroom is the third door on the right and you two can share the spare room, which is the forth door on the left,"

"Sweet, thanks"

The girls hurried into the bathroom, following the boy's instruction, Rae proceeded to remove her tights and shorts and underwear, while Thea had her back to Rae, before placing her batman one piece singlet and underwear on, followed by her grey drawstring short shorts and white softball knee high sock, pulling a brush through her hair quickly, causing her barely there ringlets to become waves, from all the hair spray she placed in it, a good, twenty hours ago, she threw her hair into a loose bun.

Thea had removed her clothing before pulling on her shirt, it was black with a pink monster on it saying '_Monster's need Teddies too'_ and her blue and white polka dotted short shorts and shin high grey socks, her hair was being French braided by Rae, starting at the crown of her head to the middle of her shoulder blades, once comfortable, the girls started to remove their makeup.

The girls walked into where the boys were all spread out on mattresses and couches, all decked out in the cutest onesies the girls had ever seen, Liam's was a royal blue with a white zipper, Niall's was the American flag style, Zayn's was green with a white zip, Harry's was grey and Louis' was styled sort of like a Christmas sweater pattern.

Liam was lying across the couch in the middle, his feet to his knees was dangling over the armrest of the two seater seat, Louis and Zayn were cuddled up on the other two seater, while Niall and Harry were lying on their stomaches on the mattresses in front of the television.

"So boys, what are we watching?" Rae asked sliding on to the mattress between the two boys,

"Well, we have a bunch of Disney movies, blame Liam," Harry mentioned, causing a swift smack in the head from both Liam and Rae, who then hi-fived,

"We can watch Alice in Wonderland?"

"Tim Burton?" Thea piped up

"Of Course," Louis said with a grin,

Louis put in the movie grabbing the remote and curling back up on the lounge with Zayn, Niall and Rae curled, subconsciously closer to each other, Thea sat down next to where Harry lay, while lonely little Liam laid on the other lounge, just as Louis was about to hit play, a loud blaring version of Move Along, by the All-American Reject came ringing from Rae's phone

"Hi Ma... Yes, we are fine, sorry we didn't call... Yes, the hotel is amazing... No, no, no, Ma!... I will call you tomorrow after T and I have settled in... Okay, bye I love you too"

"Sorry," Rae told the boys, "T, your Ma wants you to call her tomorrow morning," Thea nodded "Okay, movie time"

About halfway into the movie, Liam had fallen asleep, mouth wide open, Niall and Rae had their arms wrapped around the other, Harry was now laying in front of Thea, with his head on her legs, while Zayn and Louis were whispering secretly together, sending glances at the four on the mattresses.

"So, it's really obvious, they all like each other," Zayn whispered hastily to Louis who nodded, "Ten Quid Niall and Rae get together first?" he said with an out stretched hand, Louis smiled sinisterly at the darker-skinned boy, grasping said boys hand in his own with a sharp shake,

"It's on," Louis said glancing back at Harry, the '_arry Styl_' in their _Larry Stylinson_, with a smile, as the younger, curly-haired boy smiled up at Thea

Thea couldn't keep her focus on anything but the boy in her lap, he was gorgeous in her eyes, the brightest green eyes she had ever seen, he glanced up at her with a smile and she couldn't help but think _the best decision ever. _

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Reviews/Comments, favourites, and any other alerts are greatly apprieciated :) **


	5. I Want

**First ever fanfiction, hope you like it.  
**-**Co-written with my best friend, MissDarkDisaster.**

**Title: Everywhere You Go.**

**Summary: Two best friends travel to England for school, not even knowing who One Direction when they are bombarded in the airport bathroom. Niall Horan/OC Harry Styles/OC Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer Zayn Malik/Perrie Edwards**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer; Any respective characters noticed in this story, do not belong to me, at all, I do, however own the created characters for this story. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter Five: I Want

_Riall Horson _or _Naea Haron, Tharry Styson_ or _Harea Anyles._

Louis couldn't decide which name he liked better, the portmanteaus had been circling around his head for hours and he had narrowed it down, these were the best sounding.

Niall and Rae, were now passed out once again, Niall had is head resting in a slight upright position against some pillows that were against the lounge Liam was on, Raea's head was resting on Niall's right pec, while her right hand rested above his heart on his chest, Niall had wrapped his right arm curled around her waist, his hand entwined with Raea's left hand, while his own left hand was curled behind his head.

Thea, Harry, Louis and Zayn were playing a very intense, quiet game of go fish, Harry had decided to share cards with Thea, her back to his chest, his arms around her waist, and his chin rested against her shoulder as they glanced at the cards, Louis and Zayn had their own seven cards and were taking the game fairly seriously,

"Do you have a Queen?" Louis asked Zayn, as he begrudgingly handed over the desired card,

"How are you even winning at this?" Thea asked, she and Harry had four cards in their hand, six pairs next to them while the deck in the middle had no cards, Zayn had six cards in his hand and also had six pairs next to him, while Louis had two cards in his hand and eight pairs beside him,

"I don't know," He said, because truthfully he didn't he was just as confused,

By the time the four eighteen to twenty year olds finished it was close to four o'clock in the morning, deciding that they should probably get some sleep all bunkered down into a comfortable position, Harry had his crazy mop of curls resting on Thea's stomach while her hand stroked calmingly through his hair, Thea's head was on a pillow, She pulled a quilt from the floor over her legs.

Zayn collapsed in between to the two couples, snuggling down, throwing the massive blanket over himself and Harry's legs, while Louis curled up on the couch,

"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite," Louis whispered in a sleepy voice,

"Night,"

The next morning, Louis was the first awake, surprising at the early time of eight, he rolled over falling on to the floor with a loud crash, causing Rae to jolt awake and head butt a sleeping Niall, before they all dissolved into giggles waking the others, well everyone but Zayn

"What the heck is going on," Thea groaned as she sat up, after Harry lifted his head,

"Louis fell off of the lounge," Rae breathed out through her giggles, causing Harry and Thea to laugh, but they weren't laughing at Louis, they were laughing at the cute little snorts she was making, it was something Rae hated but Thea thought was cute,

As everyone began to calm themselves, they got up and wandered into the kitchen, Niall and Rae began opening cupboards and searching for food,

"Can I cook?" Rae whispered to Niall, who nodded with a smile on his face, his blue eyes bright, Rae pulled out the supplies for pancakes, she placed them into the bowl Niall had placed in front of her, as she was mixing the mixture Niall poured a bag of chocolate chips into the batter,

"Hey!" Rae exclaimed,

"Hi," Niall answered, he pressed his lips to her cheek, and then pulled away with a smile,

After making the pancakes Niall called all the boys and Thea into the Kitchen again, while munching on the fluffy chocolate chip pancake, Raea was perched on the counter next to the sink, eating off of his plate, Niall wedged himself between her legs with his back to her as they both picked at his food, Harry, Liam, Louis and Zayn all gave the two funny looks.

"He-"

"Is he sharing with you?" Zayn asked, cutting off Lou, who now was fully awake and wide eyed at the short teens near the sink,

"Yep," Rae said, pushing Niall away from her and rinsing their plate, Niall watched as Rae went about cleaning, being domestic, he had known her a night and already he didn't want to leave her,

"So, uh, Niall, can I borrow a pair of sweats and the shower?' She asked quietly, Niall nodded pulling her down the hallway to his room,

"Well," Thea said still picking at her pancakes, "That is strange,"

"Yeah, Niall, well we haven't ever seen him like, he doesn't share his food," Harry spoke up, his voice still sleepy, Thea looked at Harry a wide smile in place, she couldn't help it, he just made her happy, and that was a big task,

Meanwhile, in Niall's room we find the two teens rummaging through the blonde males closet, upon finding a small pair of sweats they walked into the main part of the bedroom, Niall pulled Rae onto the bed.

"So, what's your full name?" He asked quietly, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth, Rae couldn't help but notice that every time his lips touch any part of her, it caused a tingly sensation to buzz just under her skin, and that they were getting closer to her lips.

"Raea Rose Hanson, favourite colour?"

"Blue, favourite weather?"

"Sun showers, yours?"

"Winter, it's good for cuddles," Raea smiled, standing from the bed "I have to shower," she said walking in to the room across from Niall's, grabbing her stuff and quickly jumping into the bathroom. Niall stayed in his place hands behind his head, a smile on his face as he stared at his ceiling, he must have been out of it because the next thing he knows a wet, pink and blue haired girl she poking his left cheek.

Niall's hands grasp the unsuspecting girls waist and pulls her to him, her legs on either side of his waist as his flips them, not caring that his pillow is getting wet from her hair, he proceeds to dig his fingers into her ribs and tickles her, Raea giggling away, squirming to get out of his grasp when she catches his eye, suddenly all movement ceased as blue eyes stared into green, their lips connected.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Reviews/Comments, favourites, and any other alerts are greatly apprieciated :) Also what couple name do you guys like better?  
**


	6. Gotta Be You

**First ever fanfiction, hope you like it.  
**-**Co-written with my best friend, MissDarkDisaster.**

**Title: Everywhere You Go.**

**Summary: Two best friends travel to England for school, not even knowing who One Direction when they are bombarded in the airport bathroom. Niall Horan/OC Harry Styles/OC Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer Zayn Malik/Perrie Edwards**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer; Any respective characters noticed in this story, do not belong to me, at all, I do, however own the created characters for this story. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter Six: Gotta Be You

Harry and Thea sat in the kitchen, Harry with his decaf coffee and Thea with her extra sweet coffee, chatting aimlessly away when a loud squeal followed by a peel of giggles coming from Niall's room down the hall, Louis, Liam and Zayn's heads snapped up to the sound.

"What the actual heck are they doing?" Zayn's Bradford accent voiced,

"Let's go see," Louis said,

The boys minus Thea and Harry, wandered towards Niall's room where no sound was coming now, it was like they weren't even there, Zayn pushed open the door as quietly as possible to find their short, blonde haired, blue eyed Irish best friend being straddled by the pink and blue haired, even shorter girl, their lips fused together in what seemed to be a furious act of swapping spit.

Thea and Harry moved from the kitchen to the lounge room, where they both curled up together, almost subconsciously,

"Hey," Harry whispered into the red head's ear, "What do you say to dinner? Just you and me? Not tomorrow night the night after?" His voice was quiet, almost nervous, but still deep and elongated

With a smile, Thea nodded her head, causing a few wisps of hair to fall from the already messy braid, Harry's fingers reached up to brush the strands behind her ear, before his hand moved to cup the pale girls cheek, leaning closer,

"Wait," Thea said loudly, "I, uhm, haven't brushed my teeth, it's gross," She said in a voice a lot smaller than before.

The two decided to go get dressed and ready for the day ahead,

Liam, Zayn and Louis stared at the two teens who were still locked in an embrace, all the while Louis slapped a ten into Zayn's awaiting hand with a loud smack, causing the two kissing teens to break apart,

"Uh, this is-" Rae started only to be cut off,

"Awkward?" Louis questioned with a small, quirky smirk on his lips,

"Yep," she and Niall said together, as Rae climbed off of Niall's thighs grabbing his hand and pulling him with her, her cheeks were a vibrant shade of red, out of embarrassment and Niall wasn't any better.

The five teens wander out of the hallway and into the lounge, all of them crashed onto the pillows and mattresses that were still there from the night before, chatting away together, they decided to watch a movie before the boys had to drop the girls off and then head to the interview.

"Hey babe?" Thea called for Rae,

"Yeah?"

"Look what I had in my bag," Thea says as Raea turns to the taller girl who was holding a bag of candy, Rae squealed and literally climbed over Niall, not that he minded, and grabbed the bag from her best friends hands, "Really, Rae? You couldn't just ask politely?"

"Nope," Rae stated, causing the boys to burst into loud laughter, she had a lollypop stick hanging from her mouth, which was now turning an unnatural shade of blue, "You want one?" She offered the boys; they shrugged, all taking one of the lollypops, Niall took a green one, Louis and Zayn had a purple one and Liam and Harry had a red one, Harry was sitting next to Thea who had also taken a green one, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, she curled closer to the curly haired boy,

A quick snap was heard around the room, everyone turned to Rae who was pointing a camera at the two teens huddled in the corner, smiling at each other, Harry with a slightly darker red mouth and Thea with a vibrant green mouth,

"Oh, we need your numbers," Niall said with his violently green mouth, five minutes later, both girls had texted all five boys a message just so they had their numbers.

With a sly smile Niall quickly typed a reply to Rae.

_Friday Night? You, me on a date? X Niall_

Raea smiled at the cute boy's antics; looking at him she smiled and nodded, clicking the lock button on her phone.

They all decided not long after the texting has ceased that it was time to watch a movie before they had to leave, they all chose the Disney movie, Monsters Inc.

Halfway into the movie, Louis found himself glancing around the room, Niall and Rae were sitting with her back to his chest, his hands taking residence on the side if her thighs, his thumbs moving in slow circles, her head was against his shoulder, looking up at him as he glanced down at her, talking softly, paying no attention at all to the movie, but kissing her nose softly every now and then,

Harry and Thea were in a similar situation, Thea sat next to Harry, turned towards him, and her legs resting over his thighs as one of his arms were around her waist, the other hand resting on her slightly bent knees, his lips attached to hers, if Louis hadn't of looked around, he wouldn't have known,

As the movie ended everyone moved and stretched from their positions, Liam, Louis and Zayn thought to go get changed for the interview, thankfully it was only a radio interview, meaning no makeup or hair stylists.

Louis walked out of the room, his signature striped tee and red pants adorned his body, followed by Zayn wearing a white polo with a red varsity jacket over the top and black pants, then Liam with his cute little red checker shirt and beige pants, Thea and Rae noticed that they all matched, they were all wearing something red, Niall was wearing a red polo, while Harry had a blazer picked out with red trimmings.

"Okay, let's go!" Louis said, they began their way over to the University, upon arriving the girls swung their bags over the heads and proceeded to climb out the car, both placing kisses onto the boys' cheeks,

"We'll text you after the interview" Niall told the two, before pressing a kiss to Rae's cheek.

"Thank you for letting us crash we will talk later," Thea said grabbing Rae's hand and pulling her towards the admin, "This is it R, we made it,"

"We made it, and we found cute British boys in what? Fifteen minutes of being on English soil?" Rae said with a laugh, the two received their intro-packs fairly quickly along with their schedule and dorm key.

"West wing, floor three, room 7" Thea read aloud as they travel to their room, opening the door, and seeing all their stuff in boxes,

"Going to be the best four years ever,"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Reviews/Comments, favourites, and any other alerts are greatly apprieciated :) Also what couple name do you guys like better?  
**


	7. Stand Up

**First ever fanfiction, hope you like it.  
**-**Co-written with my best friend, MissDarkDisaster.**

**Title: Everywhere You Go.**

**Summary: Two best friends travel to England for school, not even knowing who One Direction when they are bombarded in the airport bathroom. Niall Horan/OC Harry Styles/OC Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer Zayn Malik/Perrie Edwards**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer; Any respective characters noticed in this story, do not belong to me, at all, I do, however own the created characters for this story. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Stand Up

Thea and Raea had finally finished unpacking all the boxes that had once littered their reasonably small UCL dorm room, blasting in the background was We The Kings, singing the girls' favourite tune, Say You Like Me, both girls were lying on the beds, the two beds were one bunk bed, pressed against the far wall, before the bathroom, Thea rested on the bottom bunk, her hair fanned out over her Ruby Gloom quilt cover and pillows, while Rae had her feet resting on the pillows, her pink hair splayed over the bright yellow bed quilt cover of Spongebob Squarepants.

On the opposite wall they had the door into their dorm and then next to that there was a long desk consisting of both of their laptops, a small television and a DVD player. The bathroom had a standard sized shower, a double sink, which was already littered with hair treatments, hair stylers, hair accessories, make up, make up brushes, you name it, it was there, plus to standard toilet.

There was no kitchen in the room, but down that hall they had found a common room, with a kitchen and fridge, but their room did have a mini fridge.

Rae had her phone resting on her stomach when it dinged loudly,

_Going into the interview now, talk to you later :) x Niall_

She quickly replied, _that's okay. Have Fun, :) x Rae_

The girls deciding to be complete stalkers bunkered down on Rae's bed with her laptop in front of them, searching _Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook _and_ YouTube _for the boys,

They were on YouTube when they came along an Australian interview with the girls' favourite radio hosts, _Fifi and Jules. _After clicking the link and loading it they were shown the boys entering a room, saying hello and sitting down.

The interview continued on in a laughing matter, it was funny a carefree, finding out that Zayn could be anaemic, Louis was one eighth Belgium, Harry likes to be naked, around the apartment and that Niall was hitting on a trophy girl at the Logies,

After the interview the girls removed themselves from Rae's bed and headed towards the common room, Thea's head buried into her phone, giggling every few minutes when her phone would buzz, suddenly a repeated buzzing from Rae's back pocket alerted the two girls of an incoming call

"Hello?"

_"Hey there, Love,"_ Niall's Irish accent drifted down the phone,

"Hey Niall" Rae breathed quietly as they entered the room, there were a few people scattered around the large room, a group of three boys, laughing and looking at the two girls and a group of four girls standing near the kettle, all holding steaming cups of tea or coffee,

_"How are you?"_ He asked,

"I'm good, just wandering around campus with T," She said sitting down on the couch next to Thea,

_"Why don't all us go out for food? I'm hungry,"_ Niall said with a laugh causing a tiny giggle to escape from between her bright red lips,

"Sure, T and I can do that," A smile appeared on Thea's lips as Rae whispered the plans to her,

"_Okay, we'll be around with the car in ten,"_ Niall told her before they both bid each other farewell and a see you soon,

"Well hey there girls," A male voice said from in front of them, both girls rose their heads to see a guy, about five-foot-eleven, substantially taller than the girls, "How about me and my friends take you to out tonight?"

"No thanks, we have plans," Thea said snobbily,

"I'm sure you can make it up another night,"

"Sorry, it's our date night with our boyfriends, so no, not now, not ever" T said before pulling Rae away and back to the room to get ready,

Thea quickly fishtail braided her hair from the left side of her head at the crown all the way around to the right side and secured it tightly, she straightened the blue fringe in record timing, pulling on her black stockings followed by a pair of yellow high-waisted shorts with a white camisole tucked into them and a black cropped jacket over, to top it all off she had place a yellow beanie on her head, Thea pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and backcombed her fringe before securing it in place with a bobbypin and hairspray, she pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans followed by a purple and black corset and leather jacket, on her feet she pulled on her black converse was ready to go,

Rae was just slipping on a pair of black flats that had a bow on the toes, on as her phone beeped, alerting the girls that the boys were here, they both rushed down the main building stairs after locking their door.

Niall sat impatiently waiting for the two girls to step into view, he smiled once he caught sight of Raea, followed closely by Thea, they quickly climbed into the black car and they were off,

"Hey," both girls breathed out,

"Hey," All the boys mimicked,

"Where to?" Raea asked

"We were thinking Nando's?" Zayn piped up "Perrie, Elle and Dani are all going to be meeting us there, you'll get to meet them," The girls returned this answer with a bright smile and a nod,

"There they are," a man with a camera said loudly as the girls stepped out of the car,

"Crap, the pap's must of caught wind that we'd be here" Louis whispered,

"It's okay, if we couldn't handle it, we wouldn't be here," Rae whispered to Niall quietly when she felt him tense up, Niall relaxed, grasping Rae's hand in his own, Niall pressed a kiss to the short girls lips, with a quiet '_are you sure?' _to which Rae responded with a nod and squeeze of his hand

"Well then, let's do this," He told her stepping out of the van and into the blinding flashes of the camera's, Rae close behind him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Reviews/Comments, favourites, and any other alerts are greatly apprieciated :) Also what couple name do you guys like better?  
**


	8. Na Na Na

**First ever fanfiction, hope you like it.  
**-**Co-written with my best friend, MissDarkDisaster.**

**Title: Everywhere You Go.**

**Summary: Two best friends travel to England for school, not even knowing who One Direction when they are bombarded in the airport bathroom. Niall Horan/OC Harry Styles/OC Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer Zayn Malik/Perrie Edwards**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer; Any respective characters noticed in this story, do not belong to me, at all, I do, however own the created characters for this story. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Na Na Na

After escaping the many camera's and questions of the press, Thea, Rae and the boys all walked into the local restaurant.

The girls followed the five boys to a booth in the back that had three other girls in it, the blonde girl, stood up immediately and wrapped her arms around Zayn, that must of been Perrie, they also watched as Liam and Louis slid into the booth next to two girls with brown hair, the one with the curls must of been Danielle, as she curled into Liam, leaving Eleanor, who was leaning against Louis,

"Hey," The blonde said with a big smile and a very cockney styled accent, "I'm Perrie Edwards, this is Eleanor Calder and Danielle Peazer, you two must be Raea and Thea?" She asked after pointing towards the two girls as she introduced them,

"Yeah, that would be us, you guys look amazing," Rae said with a bright smile as she glanced at their outfits.

Perrie had on a pair of high-waisted black shorts over a pair of flower pattern fishnet tights, her shirt was a pale pink and tucked into the pants with a cropped white jacket over it, on her feet were plain black flats, Danielle was wearing a black high-waisted mullet skirt, you could call it, short at the front, long in the back, tucked into it was a frilly white, sweetheart neckline T-shirt, with gladiator sandals wrapped around her feet, while Eleanor wore a pretty floral dress under a white jacket and white flats on her feet,

"Awh, Thank you," Danielle answered, complimenting the girls on their outfits as well,

After ordering the group fell into conversation fairly quickly, the boys chatting about some football match on television last night, while Rae and Perrie discussed clothes, and Thea, Danielle and Eleanor were talking about why Thea and Raea moved to England

"So, what are you girls talking about?" Zayn asked, after swallowing a mouthful of his chicken,

"Well, Rae and I have the same sized shoe," Perrie told her boyfriend with a big smile, causing Niall, Zayn and Rae to laugh,

"You can share shoes!" Niall mocked in a girlish voice, next thing you know, Rae had smacked her hand across the back of his head, "Ow!" he whined,

"That's what you get," Rae said grumpily,

"Looks like Niall is in the dog house," Louis whispered to Harry and Thea, who both laughed leaning into each other, "How long will this last?" he asked, more directed towards Thea as she knew the pink haired girl more,

"Not long, Rae is really bad at being mad at someone, and right now, the way she is with Niall it won't last til the end of dinner," Thea told them, Louis looked at Niall and Rae, who was ignoring the blonde, blue-eyed, Irish boy, but you could see the small smile that played against her lips every time Niall would whisper something into her pierced ear.

"Babe, please don't be angry at me," Niall whispered hotly into the tiny Australian girls ear, a shiver ran down the girls spine as Niall pressed a soft whisper of a kiss on the back of her neck, causing goosebumps to arise along the pale skin

After the meal and some chatting, the boys and girl decided to go watch a movie at the boy's apartment,

"Here you go guys," The waiter said handing them the black book with the cheque inside,

"We can pay for our own," Rae and Thea spoke together,

"No, we offered, we don't expect you to pay," Louis said, whipping out his wallet with the rest of the boys, the girls must have been used to this because they let them, with a sigh both girls slumped down and let the boys pay,

By the time they had paid and went to leave, the paparazzi had died down, but there were still some behind,

"Boys, boys, Over here" One called, all five boys wrapped their arms around the girls, "So who are these lovely ladies, Niall? Harry?" the man in his late thirties questioned, recorder in their faces.

"Uh, these are our two friends Rae and Thea," Niall answered, subconsciously pulling Rae closer to him,

"Just friends, hey?"

"Yes," Harry's tone was short and clipped, "Now if you'll excuse us," he walked away, Thea still coddled in his arms as all of them climbed into the massive limo,

"A Limo? Really?" Rae breathed out, her voice holding a strong element of awe, "You got a limo?"

"Only because we didn't have anything that would fit all ten of us, so where are we going?" Zayn spoke up,

"Well, it's only eight, so up to you guys," Thea told them all,

"Movie night!" Harry and Louis exclaimed loudly, causing Eleanor and Thea to jump,

Not long later, everyone was in comfortable seating arrangements, Eleanor sat on the two seater, her back to the armrest, legs bent up as Louis reclined against her legs, her hand playing with his hair as his feet dangled over the edge, Liam had Danielle between his legs, arms around her waist, Zayn and Perrie had sat next to each other, Zayn's arm resting across her pale shoulders, Thea sat with her legs crossed against the open space next to Perrie's legs, Harry's head on Thea's leg, while Niall had taken the massive recliner in Liam's suite and reclined in that with Rae on his lap, head resting against his neck.

Niall turned his head toward Rae, she looked up, not moving her head, with a small smile, her hand coming to rest against his neck,

"Hey," she whispered almost inaudibly, he smiled leaning down pressing his lips against the smaller girls, it wasn't long before Niall's arms tightened around her waist, and her hands found their way into his platinum locks, his tongue pressing against hers,

From their spot on the floor, Harry and Thea had changed positions so that they were sitting side by side, but they weren't paying attention to the movie, their lips were against each others in a fiery exchanged,

"Oi, lovebirds, that's way to much of Harry's tongue I wanna see," Zayn called the two out, causing Niall and Rae to snap away from each other, thankful not to be caught, "Don't look so smug Niallers, we seen your tongue too," causing all four teens to turn vibrant shades of red.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Reviews/Comments, favourites, and any other alerts are greatly apprieciated :) Also what couple name do you guys like better?  
**


	9. She's The One

**First ever fanfiction, hope you like it.  
**-**Co-written with my best friend, MissDarkDisaster.**

**Title: Everywhere You Go.**

**Summary: Two best friends travel to England for school, not even knowing who One Direction when they are bombarded in the airport bathroom. Niall Horan/OC Harry Styles/OC Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer Zayn Malik/Perrie Edwards**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer; Any respective characters noticed in this story, do not belong to me, at all, I do, however own the created characters for this story. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter Nine: She's The One

Niall and Harry took Rae and Thea back to the dorms, Harry confirming his and Thea's date later that evening, seeing as it was close to two in the morning,

Both boys had wanted to walk the girls to their rooms, but all four of them knew that it could end in disaster, so Rae pressed her lips to Harry's cheek as Thea did the same to Niall, before kissing their respective boys,

Both girls soon had curled up in their beds, Rae's iPhone plugged into the speakers, humming as soft as a whisper of Ed Sheeran was playing in the background, as they both drifted into a slumber.

Thea was awoken by a loud blasting of Rae's alarm that Rae didn't even hear herself; it was blasting out Olly Murs' _Heart Skips a Beat. _Thea rolled out of the warm covers reaching for her own phone after shutting off the alarm; she glanced at the pink haired girl in the bunk above her and sighed, no chance Rae was getting up anytime soon.

It was a good three more hours that Rae slept, quarter to twelve she unhappily climbed out of the bed and looked around for Thea, upon not finding the girl she walked out the door, grabbing her room key, glasses and hoodie and walking into the common room,

Thea was sitting on the couch, her usual, three sugars, milky coffee in one hand, Bram Stoker's Dracula in the other,

"Good Morning Sunshine," Thea voiced, smiling at the pink haired girl, Thea had pulled her naturally wavy hair into a high ponytail while Rae's curls hung around her shoulders,

"Morning," Rae replied curling into Thea's side on the couch, "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour and a half," Thea said, her phone suddenly tweeting, alerting her of a message,

_Good Morning gorgeous, - Harry xx_

Thea quickly replied, _Good Morning? It's almost half twelve? How are you today? – Thea xx_

Rae watched the smile that appeared on her best friends face as she replied, her best friend was smitten.

"So, plans?" Rae asked,

"I have a date with Harry tonight and he said something about Perrie, Danielle, Eleanor and the boys minus Harry are taking you out clubbing," Thea told her, Rae giggled, she loved going out clubbing, just to show off her dancing,

"I have a date tomorrow night with Niall," This statement had caused Thea to 'Awe' at her best friend, who was obviously excited for her Friday night date, "So what are you wearing tonight?"

"Well, Harry said he was going to either cook us dinner or order food and we were going to watch movies, you know me I am not one for going out anyway," Rae nodded, "But I still want to look nice,"

"Why don't you go with your dark green skinnies and oversized black sweater, and black vans? Simple and comfortable, to an extent," Thea thought about this before nodding.

"Yeah, what about you?" Thea asked, not two seconds later Rae's phone beeped loudly through the room, reaching

_Hey, we want to know if you are up for clubbing tonight. – Niall xx_

With a smile, Rae quickly replied with a yes and what time,

_We'll leave about six to pick you up, text you when we are here, - N xx_

After a few hours of unpacking and tidying up their dorm room, both girls had begun to get ready, Thea pulled on the tight green skinny leg jeans with a black singlet on, pulling on her chucks while Rae straightened her best friends hair.

After Rae had finished, Thea pulled the dark grey oversized sweater into place, fifteen minutes later, sitting on the bed as Rae ran round in a towel with soaking wet ringlets cascading down her back.

Pulling on her underwear, she quickly slipped into her _Hang Me Up to Dry _dress, before running back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair, he natural spirals falling into place, she sprayed some hair spray, before pulling the left side of her hair above her ear back and held it in place with a big black bow, on her wrist was a mountain of gold bracelets and a snake ring on the middle finger of her right hand,

"You look great" Both girls exclaimed at each other before laughing, Thea watching as Rae did her make-up,

When both girls were ready, Harry had texted Thea, telling her that whenever she was ready to come over, soon enough Thea was kissing Rae's cheek and out the door heading towards the car that Harry had sent for her,

Thea arrived at Harry and Louis apartment, with a knock on the door she was greeted by Harry.

"Hey, you look beautiful' He told her, kissing her cheek gently, grasping her hand and pulling her into the apartment,

"You don't look too bad yourself," she told him in return, her eyes running over his lean body, he was wearing a comfortable pair of jeans with a white polo shirt.

After the two had eaten the Chinese that Harry had ordered, they both settled down on the couch with the forth Scream movie playing, Thea had her head resting in the crook of Harry's neck, his hand twirling a piece of hair.

"Thea?" He asked, just after one of the character's was slaughtered.

"Hmm," she replied her eyes leaving the screen and meet his, Harry could feel the nervous feeling bubble up in his stomach, like a million butterflies had taken residence

"I really like you," He whispered, Thea smiled and pressed her lips to his, they were warm and soft, against his own, he couldn't help but press closer to the red headed girl in his arms, pulling her into his lap so she rested against his whole body, her knees either side of the curly haired boy, her hands wrapped in his hair.

"Woah," Slurred a drunken Louis as he poured into his apartment, giggling with Eleanor at the sight of the two younger teens, "Did we interrupt," he smirked.

"I should probably get going anyway," Thea said, pressing a final, steamy kiss against Harry's lips, before climbing off of him and heading home, with the same driver that picked her up earlier that night.

_What a night._

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Reviews/Comments, favourites, and any other alerts are greatly apprieciated :) Also what couple name do you guys like better?  
**


	10. Another World

**First ever fanfiction, hope you like it.  
**-**Co-written with my best friend, MissDarkDisaster.**

**Title: Everywhere You Go.**

**Summary: Two best friends travel to England for school, not even knowing who One Direction when they are bombarded in the airport bathroom. Niall Horan/OC Harry Styles/OC Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer Zayn Malik/Perrie Edwards**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer; Any respective characters noticed in this story, do not belong to me, at all, I do, however own the created characters for this story. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Another World

Rae quickly walked down the stairs to the main floor of the dorm house, pushing the doors and walking up to the black van that had Niall leaning casually against it.

"Hello beautiful, you look absolutely amazing," Niall told her, his eyes running over her form, from her pink hair to her painted blue toe nails, with a smile pressed his lips to her cheek.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Rae said, Niall had a pair of tight fitting beige coloured skinny jeans on followed by a casual aqua coloured polo shirt.

The two teens entered the car, Rae greeting the rest of the group before heading towards _Another World_, the local nightclub.

They boys minus Harry were greeted enthusiastically by many people, as well as the girls apart from Rae, before entering the smokey club atmosphere, this is what Rae loved, the feeling of a pumping bass, and as weird as it sounds, sweating bodies, this was her haven.

She grasped Perrie's hand, seeing that the taller blonde female had a similar facial expression, pulling on to the crowded dance floor, they were soon joined by Eleanor and Danielle, they had their figured locked hands in the air as they all swayed their hips to the heavy bass that rocked vibrations through the room.

The boys watching the girls from the table that they had quickly claimed, drinks in hand, Niall, Louis and Zayn had a pint of beer, Liam, not the big drinker because of his kidney's had a pepsi.

Niall's eyes stayed glued to Rae's hips as she twirled and jumped to the beat with Perrie, those two were close, hips clashing whenever they swayed the same way,

"That's hot," Zayn breathed, his breath fanning over Niall, who agreed.

It was about two songs later that the girls wondered over to the boys, falling into the seat, breathing heavily, the boys had gotten all the girls drinks,

Niall had struggled upon choosing for Rae, so he settled for something simple, Malibu and coke, she took a sip happily, pressing herself closer to Niall,

"Come dance with me?" She whispered, Niall gulped, before nodding

"I can't dance though,"

"Babe, it's club dancing it isn't hard," She said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the dancefloor, startling the group when they stood, the boys begun to stare intently at the two, watching Niall suffer,

Niall wrapped his arms around the relatively smaller girl's waist from behind, her fitting against his body perfectly, knees bent slightly swaying to the beat, Niall laid gentle kisses against the exposed tattoo on the back of her neck, as they grinded together, Rae lacing her fingers with Niall as he spins her out slightly, then brings her back in, this time facing her, the hand that wasn't clasped with his resting against the back of his neck, his two hands wrapped around her waist again, their pelvis' close together swaying, Rae's spare hand hung by her waist, swinging freely.

"You look so good," He breathed into her ear, capturing the lobe between his teeth, causing the pink haired girl to giggle,

"You look pretty good," She whispered back, pulling him towards the table where, Liam and Louis sat chatting, watching the table,

"Hey guys," Rae said after gulping down her drink, waving the walk around waiter over, ordering some Blue Lagoon vodka concoction, the boys ordering the same as before.

"Here try this," Rae said, pointing the straw of her newly acquired drink towards Niall's mouth, taking the straw into his mouth, eyes never moving from hers as he pulled the blue drink into his mouth,

Louis and Liam watched the two closely, feeling slightly uncomfortable; they got up to find their girlfriends.

Niall noticed the boys leaving as Rae sipped her drink; he grasped her waist pulling her into him and sealing his lips to hers, almost roughly,

Liam had his lips sealed with Danielle's, swaying them around, Louis had wrapped Eleanor to him closely, kissing her neck every so often and Zayn was grinding with a giggling Perrie, who had obviously had a few more drinks,

"Shots!" Zayn called as he dragged Perrie to the table as the song finished, soon joined by the other two couples, the waiter soon came around place the tray of sixteen Patron shots on the table,

About an hour later, everyone bar Liam was feeling the buzz, giggling away, dancing, Perrie and Rae had already grinded together, and almost locking lips before Zayn and Niall had to drag the two intoxicated girls away from each other.

Rae leaning her back against the wall, Niall locked between her legs, her hands grasping his hair as he trailed kisses down her neck, pressing closer to her, both teens not knowing any better, his hand sliding up her thigh, she whimpered quietly,

"Niall," she breathed quietly, the bass vibrating the wall against her back, he didn't say anything, he latched his mouth to the sensitive bit of skin behind her ear and started sucking powerfully,

"Guys, Time to go," Liam called once finding the two, glad he found them when he did, Liam ushered the six drunken, well five drunken teens and a drunken twenty year old, and a semi sober Danielle into the cab, taking them back to the complex,

As they all stumbled out of cab and into the boys' respective rooms, Liam was a little hesitant, but let them go.

"Niallator, I'm hungry" Rae slurred childishly as they crashed, drunkenly onto his little sofa, Niall stood, his stomach agreeing with her, trudging to the fridge, pulling out left over pizza from the day before, and returning,

After the pizza had been devoured, the two teens could be found, Rae straddling Niall's thighs, his hands pushing her pelvis into his as he pushed up against her, his shirt unbuttoned falling off his pale shoulder, restricting the movements of his arms, getting frustrated he removed it tossing it over Rae's shoulder, her hands pulling at his hair as his lips found the spot they had marked already,

Niall stood, his hands grasping the back of Rae's thighs and bum, stumbling until he found his room, dropping the small girl onto his bed, falling on top of her, holding the top half of his body over hers as he found her lips,

Rae lay underneath Niall, her lips always searching for his as he tossed her pretty dress off the bed, pushing his pelvis into her hard, causing a loud moan to escape from her lips and into the semi quiet room, liking the sound that he caused, Niall continued to undress and soon enough all their clothes had left their bodies and hit the floor.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Reviews/Comments, favourites, and any other alerts are greatly apprieciated :)  
**


	11. Tell Me A Lie

**First ever fanfiction, hope you like it.  
**-**Co-written with my best friend, MissDarkDisaster.**

**Title: Everywhere You Go.**

**Summary: Two best friends travel to England for school, not even knowing who One Direction when they are bombarded in the airport bathroom. Niall Horan/OC Harry Styles/OC Louis Tomlinson/Eleanor Calder Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer Zayn Malik/Perrie Edwards**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer; Any respective characters noticed in this story, do not belong to me, at all, I do, however own the created characters for this story. Thanks**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Tell Me A Lie

Opening his eyes, Niall couldn't help but groan, his head was pounding, his mouth and throat were dry and tasted like ass, not that Niall knew what ass tasted like, but it was pretty bad,

His crystal blue eyes shifted around the room, the first thing he seen was the time: _1:56 pm,_ he had slept late this time, the second thing his eyes laid on was the naked pink and aqua haired girl lying on her back, her left arm was thrown above her head, bent at the elbow, the curly font of her tattoo contrasting greatly with her pale wrist, her hand grasping at the bubblegum pink curls, her right hand was resting just under her bellybutton, her index finger resting against the dangling, shiny silver and red gemmed heart that rested on the tiny, swell of her stomach, her pinkie hidden by the thick green duvet that covered his bed.

"_How had I not noticed that before?"_ Niall thought to himself as he stared at the bar that pierced her tender skin

Niall smiled, immediately turning red, remembering the night before, he pressed a gentle kiss to the sleeping girl's forehead before moving the heavy duvet from around him and pulling on the first pair of pants he could find and his phone, before quickly scribbling on a notepad

_Be back soon, I've gone to Zayn's, if you wake up before I'm back, love Niall x._

Before waltzing his way to Zayn's room,

"Ah, he is awake," Zayn exclaimed when he heard the door to his apartment, knowing that whenever Niall had been drinking the night before, the blonde Irishman would make his way to Zayn's room and raid his fridge.

"Yeah," Niall said opening the fridge, pulling out the milk and finding Zayn's stash of Coco-Pops, and a bowl, before sitting next to the darker skinned Bradford boy, whose hair was hanging over the rims of his glasses, he was hung over, shirtless and watching cartoons,

"So," Zayn started as one of the cartoons took a break, his eyes leaving the screen to his best friends bright eyes, with a wiggle of his eyebrows, Niall blushed a bright scarlet causing Zayn to giggle

"She's amazing," Niall breathed out, closing his eyes and throwing his head back,

"Then what are you doing here?" Niall shrugged after Zayn's eyes left him and back to the telly, getting up,

"Good question, laters buddy," Niall called to Zayn as Perrie crawled, quite literally, towards her boyfriend, her hands and knees pulled her closer, causing Zayn to chuckle at her, this wasn't unusual for hung over Perrie, he pulled her up into his lap, cradling her close as she drifted off to sleep in his arms listening to the softly playing children's cartoons.

Niall walked into his bedroom in his apartment to see the still sleeping Rae on her stomach now, her protection tattoo, dark on her lower back,

_Pressing a kiss to the tattoo that rested against the pink haired girls lower back, before rolling her over, his lips finding the sensitive area of her neck, just behind her ear as his hips grinded against her roughly, never leaving her body, _

Niall's mind flashed back and forth between last night and right now, he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips, he quickly stripped his sweatpants off, leaving him stark naked again and crawling back under the covers,

Rae's eyes fluttered open, her head surprisingly not pounding, she wasn't one who got hang over's often, she smiled at the, what looked to be sleeping, blonde boy, dragging herself closer to him, his eyes opened, blue eyes meeting green, a smile graced both of their lips as one of Niall's arms wrapped around her waist, the other pulling her thigh over his waist and rolling them both over, causing a string a giggles to escape from her mouth, shortly followed by a chuckle from him,

Thea had been awake for the past three hours, expecting a call from her best friend, but none had come, she was fairly sure that her and Niall were at it, so pulling on the first pair of tights she could find, which happened to be pitch black, slashes up to her upper thigh with black drawstrings on her knees, she pulled on Rae's combat lace ups and her UCL sweatshirt which she bought this morning, before catching a taxi to Harry's

Harry had opened the door with a smile when he noticed Thea, pulling her into him,

"Hey beautiful,"

"Hey, have you seen Rae, she didn't come home last night?" Thea's voice was an octave higher with worry,

"She's probably still with Niall, doing God knows what?" Harry said with a small giggle, rubbing firmly on the girls tensed shoulders,

Harry slowly calmed the worried red head down, her breathing calm, he took her hand leading her down the hallway in the direction of Niall's place, without knocking and just walked right in, suddenly stopping when a loud thump could be heard,

In alarm, Harry and Thea ran to where they heard the sound from, bursting into the bedroom, only to cause Thea to squeal, push Harry out of the room and slam the door,

Niall and Rae, stopped and stared at each other before breaking down into laughter, they couldn't hold it in, Rae's legs were wrapped around Niall's naked body, her hand wrapped in his blonde locks, his hand on her thighs pushing her against the wall,

The two teens quickly pulled some clothes on, Niall pulled the drawstring of his pants tighter to Rae's hips as she tied a knot securely in the back on Niall's wife beater, before walking out the find a stunned Harry and Thea, sitting on the couch, awkwardly.

"Hey guys," Rae said, managing to keep a straight face,

"Uh, we, uh, let's go find Zayn," Harry mumbled causing Rae and Niall to clutch at each other giggling, following their best friends towards Zayn's apartment,

"What happened?" Zayn asked as they walked into his flat, Liam and Danielle had gotten there shortly after Niall left, Louis and Eleanor shortly after that.

This was going to be interesting to explain, Thea thought looking at the two giggling people behind her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Reviews/Comments, favourites, and any other alerts are greatly apprieciated :)  
**


End file.
